1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light bulb sockets and, more specifically, to a fluorescent bulb socket having a housing with opposing sided electrical contacts with one of the contacts and housing portions having a pivotal locking mechanism relative to the other whereby the user may completely open the socket. The bulb socket housing has a cavity providing for pivotal movement during bulb insertion that once placed therein is pivotal to a seated locked position ensuring contact between the bulb pins and sockets electrical contacts once the bulb has been correctly and easily placed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other fluorescent bulb sockets designed for the same purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,587 issued to McLaughlin on 4, Apr. 1972.
Another patent was issued to Hodge Jr. on 30, Sep. 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,100. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,141 was issued to Gretz on 15, Aug. 1995 and still yet another was issued on 18, May 1999 to Robertson et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,415.
Another patent was issued to Mews et al. on 3, Aug. 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,691. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,975 was issued to Nitta on 29, Aug. 2000. Another was issued to Burwell on 20, Feb. 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,200 and still yet another was issued on 15, May 2001 to Daoud as U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,373.
Another patent was issued to Lefebvre et al. on 30, May 2006 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,171. Yet another UK Patent No. 222,611 was issued to Lee et al. on 9 Oct. 1924. Another was issued to Vendope et al. on 10, Feb. 1938 as UK Patent No. 479,709 and still yet another was issued on 12 Feb. 1969 to Linolite Limited et al. as UK Patent No. 1,142,844.
Another patent was issued to Bourron on 23, May 1986 as FR. Patent No. FR2573578. Yet another JP Patent No. JP2312175 was issued to jiyon et al. on 27, Dec. 1990.